Skylar
by Storm2003
Summary: Rating may change later. Grissom's past comes back to him in the form of a new case that has the whole team on it's toes, and a young woman fighting for her life. Nick gets over involved in the case when he finds himself in love with this woman from Gri


Disclaimer: I only own Skylar Townsend and her aunt and uncle.

CHAPTER 1

Grissom's Past

Gilbert Grissom shifted through the papers on his desk. He sighed and shook his head at his own stupidity. He had let the paperwork for the last three of his cases build up and he had to spend more over time than he was used to catching up. He threw his pen down and rubbed his eyes and temple. He paused for a minute before unlocking his bottom drawer. He shuffled through the personal affects he kept in there until he found the magazine he was looking for. It was a fairly recent magazine. He opened it to the particular page he was looking for. It was bookmarked with a picture he held near and dear. The particular page had a beautiful butterfly scene with 23-year-old model Skylar Townsend on it. Grissom glanced up and saw Catherine approaching, so he quickly hid the magazine among the papers. Catherine came in with a side smirk on her face.

"You're not going to believe this. We've got a DB encased in a block of ice on Baker Street," she explained.

"And you need a few extra hands?" Grissom enquired. Catherine, still trying not to laugh, nodded her head.

"Take Greg and Sarah if you need her," Grissom said before turning back to the paperwork.

"I'll let you know how it goes," she said before turning to go find her extra help. After walking away a few feet, she stopped and looked back into Grissom's office. He didn't see her as he dug the magazine back out and flipped to the picture.

"Hm, since when does Grissom read fashion magazines?" she asked herself, keeping the name of the magazine and the cover in mind. A few hours later found the team still searching the crime scene. The body had been transported from the convenience store to the crime lab, where it was kept in a refrigerated room until one of them could be there for the autopsy.

"This case definitely gets points for freaky," Warrick said as the team did one last minute search before turning back to the crime lab.

"I'm finished. What about you guys?" Sarah asked. The others chorused in agreements. Catherine passed the magazine stand and immediately saw the same magazine Grissom had been looking at. She dug a few dollars out of her pockets and grabbed it.

"A little late night reading?" Greg asked as Catherine placed the money on the counter.

"Believe it or not I saw Grissom reading the same magazine. I want to find out what could be in here that would appeal to him," Catherine said.

"Well let me see it then and I'll tell you," Nick said as he snatched the magazine and walked with the group as they loaded up the evidence in the SUVs.

"Grissom, reading a fashion magazine?" Warrick asked. Nick continued to flip through the pages.

"I know, I couldn't believe it myself," Catherine said.

"Hello! Skylar Townsend," Nick said.

"Grissom was looking at Skylar Townsend?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know, I just think she's hot," Nick answered as he quickly glanced through the rest of the magazine.

"Dude, isn't she like, twelve?" Greg asked. Nick playfully smacked Greg in the head with the magazine.

"She's twenty-three, dufus, and the only thing in here that remotely screams 'Grissom' is the butterfly background of her picture," Nick said, holding up the picture of Skylar for everyone to say.

"Isn't her dad that big time investment banker?" Warrick asked, looking at the picture.

"Actually she was raised by her aunt and uncle according to an article I read. So it's really her uncle," Sarah said.

"Okay guys, let's continue the Skylar chat back at the lab. We've got a long night ahead of us," Catherine said as she climbed into her SUV. The others packed up and headed back. The case was open and shut as the brother of the victim, the convenience store owner, confessed to the crime. The evidence proved and the gang put it to rest, not giving it or the mystery of Grissom and the magazine a second though. Not until the biggest case of the year blew through the lab. Nick and Warrick arrived at the scene, only to be greeted by Catherine, Sarah, Greg, and Brass.

"Doesn't this house belong to…?" Warrick asked.

"The Townsends. You got, ritzy upper class family, kin to the famous model, Skylar Townsend, follow me please," Brass said. The gang prepped and did a quick walk through.

"Robert Townsend, down in the living room, one shot to the back of the head. Wife Susan is in the kitchen, one shot through the heart. The worst is upstairs," Brass explained before leading the team upstairs, careful to not step in the blood trail. At the top of the stairs, the group immediately saw a young male sprawled over the floor.

"Richard Townsend, seventeen, shot once in the back of the head. Shot again through the back. My guess is that he was headed towards his sister," Brass explained before leading them to the girl's room.

"Lily Townsend, seventeen," he said before opening the door. The scene was self-explanatory. A body was on the bed, naked, the feet and hands bounded to the railings and a pillow was over the face. A bullet hole was very apparent as a blood pool had oozed from it.

"Who would have done this?" Sarah asked angrily. There was shaking coming from the hallway closet near the room. Warrick and Nick heard it first. Warrick pulled out his gun as Nick opened the door for him.

"Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!" cried a small girl, crouching in the corner of the closet, tears staining her face.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. We're from the crime lab. We're here to help you. What's your name sweetie?" Nick asked comfortingly, surprising Warrick and the others a little.

"Anna. What's yours?" she questioned, trying to hold back tears and calm down.

"I'm Nick Stokes. We're going to get you out of here, okay. We'll take you someplace safe and get you something to eat," Nick suggested.

"I want my mommy," Anna cried, jumping up and clinging to Nick's neck. The other suppressed any emotions the best they could. Warrick, Greg, Catherine, and Sarah started to process the evidence as Nick and Brass went outside with the little girl. Greg was about to start dusting for prints when he stopped and looked back at where Nick and Brass had been.

"What is it Greg?" Catherine asked.

"The Townsends are big time socialites and their only known offspring are Skylar and the twins. Who does the little girl belong to?" Greg asked. The others were stunned as they had not thought about that. Meanwhile, outside, Grissom had arrived on the scene and was hesitating going into the house. He pretended to scan the outside perimeter, but was really just avoiding going inside.

"M'am, I'm sorry, you can't go in there," he heard an officer say. He looked up to see Skylar Townsend trying to get by police and trying to shove away reporters at the same time. His eyes were locked on her, keeping him from noticing Nick and Brass come out with Anna.

"MOMMY!!" Anna yelled, wiggling around in Nick's arms. He put her down to avoid dropping her and she took off running. Skylar ducked under the police tape and ran towards Anna, scooping her up in her arms.

"It's okay sweetie, mommy's here. It's okay," she said, keeping her back and daughter's face obstructed from the cameras as much as she could. Everyone was stunned. How could big time model Skylar Townsend have a daughter and nobody not know about it?

"Brass I can't be a part of this investigation," Grissom said only loud enough for Nick and Brass to hear. Both were stunned.

"What? Grissom, this is the biggest case of the year," Brass said.

"We need you on this. What could possibly be keeping you from this case?" Nick demanded.

"Skylar Townsend could Nick. She's my biological daughter," Grissom said, careful not to raise his voice loud enough for everyone else to hear.


End file.
